Te quiero!
by Yupina Li
Summary: a tomoyo le gusta su mejor amigo pero tienen mucho miedo de decirselo y porque su madre la comproetio con el hijo de uno de sus socios, deberá decirle a Eriol lo que siente o no?
1. Chapter 1

Te quiero!

Capitulo 1

Disclaimer:Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

Tomoyo's POV

Un dia mas, un dia mas donde sigo la misma rutina de siempre, me levanto, bajo a desayunar, salgo de casa dirigiendome al instituto, al llegar me dirijo a mi aula y allí a mi pupitre, al terminar las clases me dirijo a casa, hago mi tarea, me baño, como algo y me voy a dormir. Dirán que vida tan aburrida como lo soportas? Bueno para mi no lo es porque tengo a Eriol conmigo.

Eriol es parte de mi grupo de amigos junto con Sakura y Syaoran, solo hay un problema, yo lo quiero pero como algo mas que un amigo y no creo que el me corresponda. Me encantan sus ojos azules como zafiros que siempre están ocultos por esas gafas que le dan un ambiente misterioso, me encanta su mirada llena de calma, el siempre me da paz cuando estoy preocupada o ansiosa. A diferencia de mi el siempre esta sereno, en cambio yo soy algo explosiva y tiendo a exagerar un poco las cosas.

Otro día mas común como cualquiera, llego al instituto y en cuenteo a Eriol y Syaoran conversando de quien sabe que cosa pero noto que Eriol esta sonrojado y Syaoran parece divirtiendose con la situación, lo cual me parece bastante raro normalmente seria al revés.  
>- buenos días chicos- saludo con una amplia sonrisa<br>-buenos días Tomoyo- saluda Syaoran  
>-buenos días pequeña- saluda Eriol con esa linda sonrisa queme encanta, en cuanto al sobrenombre como me encanta que me llame así se me hace tan tierno.<br>Y como es costumbre unos minutos antes del toque llega mi castaña favorita corriendo por que una vez mas se le ha hecho tarde.  
>-buenos días- saluda Sakura recuperando el aliento ya que seguramente ha venido corriendo para llegar antes que el profesor.<br>Minutos después toca la campana y entra el profesor por lo que dejamos las conversaciones para otro momento. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando alguien dejo un papelito en mi mesa, cuando me di cuenta lo abrí. Era de Kanbara Koutaro un compañero de Eriol en el equipo de fútbol, por cierto olvide mencionar que Eriol es el capitán de de equipo de fútbol después de todo es ingles, regresando al tema anterior Koutaro es uno de los chicos mas populares entre las chicas al igual que Eriol y Syaoran, podría decirse que son muy solicitados, pero Syaoran obviamente no hace caso ya que es novio de sakura.  
>Volviendo a la nota decía:<p>

Tomoyo podemos vernos en el descanso en la terraza de la escuela? Tengo que decirte algo importante.  
>Koutaro.<p>

Levante la vista y me percate de que me estaba mirando por lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza dandole a entender que asistiría al encuentro.  
>Las clases pasaron y llego la hora del receso, les dije a mis amigos que los alcanzaría después ya que Koutaro me había citado en la terraza, por la reacción de mis amigos pude deducir que Sakura tenía curiosidad de saber que quería decirme koutaro, a Eriol no le parecía en nada y Syaoran de divertía a costa de Erial, cosa que de nuevo me extraño bastante de parte de los dos Eriol y Syaoran. Salí del aula y me dirigí a la terraza al llegar me percate que no había nadie, cosa común ya que nadie iba allí a esa hora, vi a Koutaro y me acerque a el.<br>-que querías decirme Koutaro?-  
>-veras Tomoyo lo que te voy a decir puede que te sorprenda y tu sabes que yo no me voy por rodeos así que te lo diré claro y rápido- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y lo deje hablar<br>-Veras eres una chica muy bonita, inteligente, divertida y tienes muchas cualidades que me encantan... Por eso yo... Yo solo te quiero... Te quiero decir que... Que tu me gustas mucho-  
>note lo difícil que fue decirme eso y realmente me sorprendió oírlo, pero a mi me gusta Eriol por lo que decidí que seria mejor ser sincera con el.<br>-Koutaro no te negare que me sorprendiste y que aprecio mucho tus sentimientos, sin embargo yo ya tengo alguien a quien quiero mucho y por eso no te puedo corresponder, espero que me entiendas- dije dedicandole una de mis mejores sonrisas.  
>- esta bien te entiendo, pero recuerda que si ese estúpido afortunado te hace daño yo mismo le daré su merecido- dijo mirándome<br>- gracias- conteste y salí de allí.  
>Después de esa conversación con Koutaro decidí que lo mejor era confesármele a Eriol y aunque me embargaban muchas dudas sobre hacerlo o no sentí que era lo mejor. Lo haré, la próxima vez que estemos solos se lo diré, le diré a Eriol que lo quiero.<p>

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: que tal hace tiempo que ya no publico jejeje ( todo por culpa de la malvada inspiración que va y viene en los momentos menos oportunos :P) bueno aquí les dejo otra historia más de una de mis pareja favoritas de CCS espero que no me odien los que han leído mi otra historia de inuyasha pero es que la hice con una amiga y la muy maldita me abandono, en serio ya ni me habla y lo peor de todo es que se quedo con la historia O_o, en fin tratare de hacer lo posible para terminarla ( es decir corretear a la tipa esta hasta que me traiga la historia porque la hicimos en hojas aparte). Volviendo a esta historia que tal les pareció el primer capitulo se merece aplausos o tomatazos? Ya saben cualquier cometario aprieten el cuadrito de abajo que dice review eso nos poe felices a todos los que escribimos en esta pagina jejeje.

Besos y se cuidan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Te quiero!

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

Eriol's POV  
>No se que carajos quiere Kanbara con Tomoyo, no lo quiero cerca de ella, si, ya se sueno como novio celoso, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero ser su novio y aunque es lo que mas quiero no lo conseguiré, Tomoyo solo me mira como un amigo. Bueno ya no debo deprimirme mas por eso, si embargo por mas que me repita eso no dejo de pensar en ella, siempre ocupa mis pensamientos y hasta mis sueños, incluso hay veces que inconcientemente me encuentro admirando su belleza, si me pidieran describirla diría que tiene un largo y sedoso cabello negro, una piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, unos ojos color amatista en los cuales me pierdo y una sonrisa que al verla me deja sin palabras, pero lo que mas me gusta de ella es su personalidad.<br>Regresando al tema de Kambara el y yo mas bien somos rivales tanto en futbol como en el amor, así es a el también le gusta Tomoyo pero no le pienso poner el camino fácil, lo que me preocupa es lo que le quería decir y por la mirada decidida que me lanzo antes de salir a receso, puedo apostar a que se le esta declarando.  
>Cuando Tomoyo volvió le note muy pensativa pero al parecer fui el único porque con lo atolondrados que son Sakura y Syaoran no se dieron cuenta de nada, pero decidí preguntarselo mas tarde.<br>Al final del día, después de las clases extracurriculares me apure para esperar a Tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela y gracias a que los tortolitos tenían una cita, y por tortolitos ya saben a quien me refiero, no tendriamos compañía por lo que podría hablar con Tomoyo tranquilamente. Al ser el primero en salir de los vestidores por lo que no pude secarme bien el cabello y salí escurriendo agua ya que, obviamente, me duche.  
>A los 5 minutos de estar esperando ella apareció por la puerta de la escuela igual de sonriente que siempre, note que cuando me dirigió la mirada, no se que estaba pensado pero me hubiera gustado saberlo, se sonrojo levemente y mordió su labio inferior gesto que me pareció de lo mas adorable. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse mas.<br>-te estaba esperando pequeña- le digo así porque ella es MI pequeña Tomoyo.  
>- donde están Sakura y Syaoran?- pregunto con cierta confusión en sus hermosos ojos.<br>- Syaoran me dijo que tendría una cita con Sakura y por eso no se quedarían- conteste regalandole otra sonrisa.  
>- en ese caso mejor nos vamos llendo no crees Eriol?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar hasta que decidí que era hora de preguntarle.<br>- oye pequeña que quería decirte Kambara?- pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero me di cuenta de que Tomoyo se sobresalto con la pregunta  
>- veras Koutaro se me confeso hoy y me dijo que le gustaba- por supuesto que no me gusto la respuesta y mucho menos el hecho de que al contestar se halla sonrojado- pero yo le conteste que no podía corresponderle porque a mi ya me gusta alguien- cuando me dijo eso juro que sentí que me moría, pero a la vez quería saber de quien se trataba- Eriol yo... Yo quiero decirte algo- al parecer le costo mucho decirme eso pero quería saber de que se trataba, asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando, para este entonces ya nos habíamos detenido estábamos a una cuadra de su casa y no había nadie en la calle - sabes lo que te quiero decir es algo que he tenido guardado desde hace tiempo- me miro con decisión en la mirada y a mi me carcomia la curiosidad- veras yo... Yo te- y cuando parecía que lo iba a decir rápido para no acobardarse sonó su celular y tuvo que contestar- si bueno... Si ya voy para allá... Esta bien llego en 5 minutos- y colgó- Eriol me tengo que ir, pero sobre lo que te iba a decir te lo diré la próxima vez que estemos solos- y con esas palabras se fue dejandome con la duda. <p>

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: EN SERIO LO SIENTO MUCCCCCCHHHHHHOOOO! Lamento no haberme reportado desde hace meses pero es que he estado muy ocupada pero prometo actualizar más seguido es más subiré en la semana lo que tengo e la historia. Respecto a la historia de inuyasha lamento informarles que la mujer esta no me devolvió las hojas por lo que tener que terminarla por mi cuenta solo espero que me tengan paciencia. Bueno es todo por ahora asi que ya saben si esta historia se merece aplausos o tomatazos dejen un review que eso hace feliz a todos los escritores e esta pagina.

Besos y se cuidan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Te quiero!

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

Tomoyo's POV

No pude decírselo y no fue porque no tuve valor, porque si lo tuve, no pude completar la frase por falta de tiempo, aunque realmente se veía guapo cundo con el cabello mojado, cambiando de tema quien fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió inventar el celular. Si mi mamá no me hubiera hablado para decirme que ella tenía que decirme algo importante, entonces posiblemente Eriol ya sabría lo que siento por el y ahora, gracias a esa llamada, estoy en la puerta del estudio de mi mamá esperando su aprobación para entrar. Verán mi mamá es una persona bastante ocupada pues es la dueña de muchas empresas importantes en Japón y por lo mismo es reconocida a nivel mundial, lo que quiere decir que soy una niña rica, pero no soy la única Eriol también lo es pero su familia es de Inglaterra por lo que sus empresas residen allá, en cuanto a Syaoran su familia es uno de los clanes mas importantes de China por lo que el también es rico, la única normal por así decirlo es Sakura.  
>- adelante-oigo la voz de mi mamá<br>- hola mamá querías verme?- le pregunte curiosa porque muy pocas veces me pedía que la viera en su estudio, a menos que fuera algo serio lo haría.  
>- hija lo que tengo que decirte es importante para tu futuro y el de las empresas- mi madre dijo esto con un tono serio poco común en ella, lo que me iba a decir realmente era importante- espero que entiendas- dijo con preocupación.<br>- si mamá pero podría darte prisa me estas preocupando- y era la verdad nunca me hablaba con tal seriedad y nerviosismo.  
>- hija hable con uno de mis socio en Inglaterra, el tiene un hijo de tu misma edad y acordamos que tu y el se casaran al cumplir 21 años- al oír eso abrí los ojos lo más que pude puesto que me tomo de sorpresa y no podía salir de mi asombro.<br>- espero que lo entiendas hija- dijo mi madre con culpabilidad en la voz. Yo solo pude salir corriendo de allí con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos, ahora mas que nunca tenía que decirle mis sentimientos a Eriol.

NORMAL POV  
>En otra parte de la ciudad ajeno a no que le pasaba a Tomoyo, Eriol se encontraba furioso con su padre, como de le ocurría decirle que lo había comprometido con una completa desconocida.<br>Todavía recuerda la llamada que recibió hace unos minutos aproximadamente, su padre le había llamado para informarle y digo informarle porque nunca pidieron su aprobación, que se casaría con una completa desconocida y en ese momento decidió que tenía que decírselo, decirle a Tomoyo que la queria.  
>Continuara...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Te quiero!

Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

NORMAL POV

Estaba parada frente al espejo con ese vestido azul claro de Liz Minelli, unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido de Dolge & Gabbana y el cabello recogido en un lindo moño, sin embargo no se sentía feliz y tendría que aparentarlo toda la noche durante la fiesta de compromiso en su casa.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

En otra mansión no muy lejos de allí se preparaba un joven solo le faltaba la corbata y estaría listo, llevaba un traje Aldo Conti y unos zapatos Armani, realmente se veía elegante, pero se notaba en sus ojos que estaba furioso. Su padre ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle donde iba a ser la fiesta, el y su madre habían llegado cuatro días después de haberle dado la noticia y para colmo no había podido hablar con Tomoyo porque había estado muy ocupada, por una razón que el desconocía.  
>Subió al auto junto con sus padres, el ambiente era muy tenso y el no tenía ganas ni de verlos ni de hablarles, así que se mantuvo callado todo el camino. El trayecto de su casa a donde seria la fiesta duro 20 minutos al llegar Eriol se sorprendió cuando vio la casa de Tomoyo.<br>- llegamos una hora antes porque tenias que conocer a tu prometida- dijo su padre para romper el hielo- ella y su familia viven aqui- eso sorprendió al joven Hiragizawa, solo podía pensar en una persona pero primero quería asegurarse de que ella era su prometida.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

- Tomoyo tu prometido ha llegado con su familia, están abajo- dijo su madre entrando en su habitación. Tomoyo no había querido verla ni hablarle desde que le dijo la noticia ya que realmente se había enojado con ella y quien no lo haría.  
>- ya voy- después de haber dicho eso salió de su habitación con destino al recibidor, pero cuando llego se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Eriol y a sus padres.<br>- Tomoyo el es tu prometido, el joven Eriol Hiragizawa- se notaba que su madre casi no pasaba tiempo con ella, puesto que desconocía el hecho de que ellos dos eran amigos y que Eriol era el chico que le gustaba.  
>- mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Daidoji- dijo el padre de Eriol sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos, por lo que parecía su padre tampoco sabia varias cosas acerca de la vida de Eriol.<br>- el placer es mio- respondió.  
>- decidimos que lo mejor era que hablaran antes de anunciar el compromiso y escogimos este lugar, ahora por que no van a la biblioteca- dijo la madre de Tomoyo. Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado.<p>

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

- por que no me dijiste que eras mi prometido?- dijo Tomoyo apenas cerraron la puerta de la biblioteca.  
>- tu tampoco me dijiste y no lo sabia, pero siempre estabas muy ocupada como para que te comentara sobre el tema, supongo que fue por la fiesta- respondió Eriol con su característica sonrisa.<br>- y que piensas al respecto?- pregunto Tomoyo. Eriol no supo que contestar estaba feliz, pero que pensaba Tomoyo acerca de la situación.  
>Continuara...<p>

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Notas de la autora:  
>Y bien que les pareció? Creo que desde el capitulo anterior ya se podían imaginar por donde iba la cosa no? Bueno tengo dos noticias, la primera es que ya casi se acaba este fic son solo dos o tres capítulos más trataré de publicarlos lo antes posible promesa de niño explorador jajaja y la segunda es que cuando acabe con este fic publicaré otro pero esta vez los personajes principales serán Sakura y Syaoran ya lo tengo listo solo hace falta pasarlo a computadora, pero por el momento les diré el título " Cosas que Odio de Vos" será un songfic basado en una canción de Floricienta con el mismo nombre.<br>Bueno llegó el momento de despedirme y recuerden que me encanta oír su opinión así que no olviden apretar el botoncito amarillo de abajo.

Besos y se cuidan :)


	5. Chapter 5

Te quiero!

Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

Tomoyo's POV

No puedo negar que me sorprendió bastante ver a Eriol en mi casa, pero mas me sorprendió saber que el era mi prometido, sin embargo no me puedo quejar, es decir no todos los días se tiene al chico que le gusta a una como prometido.

Después de salir en el trance en el que me encontraba nos dirigimos a la biblioteca como mi madre nos había dicho, al llegar cerré la puerta con seguro sin que Eriol se diera cuenta, pues no pensaba salir de allí sin aclarar las cosas con el y eso incluía decirle lo que siento.

- Porque no me dijiste un eras mi prometido?-dije con firmeza.

El solo me dedico una de sus sonrisas, esas que tanto me gustan y se dispuso a responder - tu tampoco me dijiste y no lo sabia, pero siempre estabas muy ocupada como para que te comentara sobre el tema, supongo que fue por la fiesta.

Algo me dijo que no me estaba diciendo la toda verdad llamenle intuición o lo que sea, pero eso por el momento no me interesaba así que como pude me arme de valor para preguntarle aquello que no me dejaba en paz desde que supe que era mi prometido.

- Y que piensas al respecto?- los nervios me invadieron cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca pero tenía que disimularlo y prepararme mentalmente para la respuesta.

- Siempre tan directa, ¿No Tomoyo? Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que cerraste la puerta - ¡Rayos me descubrió!, su sonrisa se amplio mas al notar un leve sonrojo que apareció en mis mejillas al verme descubierta por el.

- Y tu siempre tan observador ¿Eh?- le dije imitando el tono que el uso al preguntarme.

Decidí que mejor cambiaba el tema o seguramente Eriol empezaría a cuestionarme sobre por que cerré la puerta.

- Pero ya en serio dime por que no me lo habías dicho?.

- Pues veras mi padre solo menciono el compromiso pero no que tu serias mi prometida y pues como ya te había dicho antes estabas tan ocupada últimamente que casi no habíamos hablado.

- Ya veo - conteste ahora comprendiendo mejor la situación.

- Pero vamos a lo mas importante - me dijo ya poniéndose serio lo cual me alarmó un poco - ¿Que piensas acerca de esto? - ¡Demonios! ¿porqué tenía que preguntarme eso y porqué yo no insistí con el tema antes? Obviamente la idea me gustaba y debo decir que mas de lo esperado, pero ahora el problema era como decirselo, solamente había una forma y es decirle de una vez por todas sobre mis sentimientos.

- Eriol antes de contestarte me gustaría decirte lo que deje inconcluso la ultima vez - pensé que seria mejor comenzar así.

- Esta bien pero cuando acabes yo también quiero decirte algo - Respondió a la expectativa.

- Sabes desde hace tiempo - Empeze volteandome ya que no me sentía capaz de decirselo mirandole a los ojos - Me di cuenta que... Tu... Me gustas y mucho- lo ultimo lo dije casi gritando pues sentía que si no lo decía rápido y fuerte no lo diría jamás, sin embargo ahora me invadía la incertidumbre pues no podía esperar para saber su respuesta.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

Lo siento muchisisisisisimo en serio lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada desde la ultima vez que actualice y no había tenido tiempo para pasarme por aquí y actualizar. Bien pues este fic ya esta cerca del final el próximo capitulo será el ultimo y lo tendrán mas rápido d lo que creen jajaja también subiré la historia de la que les hablé en el capitulo anterior sobre Sakura y Syaoran.

Bueno llegó el momento de despedirme y recuerden que me encanta oír su opinión así que no olviden apretar el botoncito amarillo de abajo.

Besos y se cuidan :)


	6. Chapter 6

Te quiero!

Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: Quisiera poder decir que CCS me pertenece, pero desgraciadamente no es asi, lo único mío es la historia espero que la disfruten :)

Eriol's POV

Puedo asegurar que tenía unas tremendas ganas de decirle que la quiero, sin embargo pensé que seria mejor saber sobre sus sentimientos primero por eso evadí la pregunta sobre como me sentía con respecto al compromiso, pensé que si ella me decía como se sentía después sabría que hacer así que hice la pregunta antes de acobardarme usando un tono de voz tranquilo y vaya que me costo manejarlo. Pude sentir como mi corazón se acelero mientras decía cada palabra y vaya que sentí un gran alivio al escuchar su respuesta y al mismo tiempo una gran felicidad me invadió. Cuando vi que esperaba una respuesta y al parecer estaba nerviosa solo pude dejarme llevar, avance hacia ella con paso decidido y la abrace pasando mis brazos por su cintura, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y sentí como se tensaba por la sorpresa pero solo fue un instante ya que luego se relajo, por ultimo susurre en su oído lentamente:

- Tu también me gustas mucho -

Sentí como se volteo a abrazarme con fuerza y yo solo pude corresponder a su abrazo, pero yo aun anhelaba algo mas, así que me separe de ella solo un poco y con una mano levante su barbilla para que me viera, cuando lo hizo pude notar un ligero sonrojo y me pareció una imagen muy tierna así que le sonreí y ella me correspondió con una bella sonrisa. Me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios hasta sentir su respiración y vi que había cerrado los ojos, así que no espere mas y la bese como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y el sentir que ella me correspondió me hizo mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, pero como es de esperarse no todo dura para siempre. Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron así que tuvimos que separarnos y Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se alejo para dejar pasar a su madre que simplemente se limito a decir:

- Ya los esperamos para empezar a recibir a los invitados, no tarden tanto - dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos que me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo había estado parada antes de tocar la puerta.

- No se preocupe enseguida vamos - respondí con mi mejor sonrisa puesto que al parecer Tomoyo aun no recuperaba el habla.

La señora Sonomi salió y en ese momento solo se me ocurrió preguntarle a Tomoyo

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - a lo que ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y dijo - Por supuesto que si! - y se aventó encima abrazandome. En ese instante solo quería decirle una cosa y decidí que era el momento indicado.

- Tomoyo te quiero - ella solo me respondió - Yo también te quiero - y la volví a besar y estoy seguro que nunca me cansaría de besarla en toda mi vida que por supuesto pienso compartir con ella.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí lo tienen este es el final de la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendola al igual que lo hice yo al momento de escribirla. Muchas gracias por los reviews me sentí muy feliz al saber que alguien estaba leyendo esta historia.

Bueno llegó el momento de despedirme y recuerden que me encanta oír su opinión así que no olviden apretar el botoncito amarillo de abajo. Nos leemos pronto.

Besos y se cuidan :)


End file.
